Nebulizer
by neko-jin72
Summary: Sequel to Smoke. sam is now 4 and dealing with the unwanted burdens of having damaged lungs. read as he faces normal challenges that a lot of kids have with asthma. rated for some swearing. **This story is under construction and will be back later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys unfortunately, I just play with them.

**A/N: **ok, so here is the sequel to Smoke. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, I am already writing up the second so it shouldn't be long before I get that one out either. Tell me what you think.

* * *

**Nebulizer**

"Hey Sammy, it's time for your nebulizer." John said holding the breathing machine, walking out of the kitchen in the run down motel over to the couch where his two boys were currently laying down watching Saturday morning cartoons.

Seeing his father walking towards them with the object in his hands, Dean noticed his brother cower slightly into him, trying to make himself smaller on the couch. He sat up and pulled Sam up with him. Nudging him, Dean looked pointedly at their father who was now sitting on a chair near the kitchen door.

Getting Sammy to use the nebulizer was always a hassle and both Dean and his father figured that today would be no different. As expected Sam shifted under his father's glance and then would look anywhere but at his father, as if that would help him from using the machine.

"Sam." John said in his no nonsense voice trying to make the young four-year-old come to him. He still wished that Sam were still an infant sometimes, that way when it came time to give his youngest his medicine for his lungs, Sam wouldn't be able to resist him, not as much as he did now anyway. All John would have to do was pick up a tiny little baby Sam into his arms and cradle him, while the nebulizer would do all the work. Now though, it was more of a battle. Sam would think of anything to get out of having the breathing machine by him.

"Sammy, now." John was getting slightly irritated, he was in the middle of research for a poltergeist in an abandoned hotel that was built in the 1900s and was in the process of being rebuilt, and reopening into a bed and breakfast, but had been closed down last week due to three unexplained deaths of workers and he really needed to get back to the hunt. He hadn't taken any hunting jobs for about a week now because Sam had gotten a really bad cold that was restricting his breathing and John had had to be extra careful with his medicine so his youngest could get better without having any major problems with his lungs.

That was one of the things that the doctors had told John that he would not forget any time soon. It was right before he was allowed to take eight month old Sammy out of the hospital after the fire. They had kept him for testing and observation after Sam had a major side affect to the medicine that they started for his lungs. Instead of helping his small lungs to clear somewhat of the mucus that had gathered in his bronchial cords, Sam had an allergic reaction to it and his glands swelled up and his air ways closed so much that he stopped breathing for two minutes. John would never forget that day, even if he tried…

**Flashback…**

_A mid-aged nurse in purple was pushing him out of the room with little animals printed on her uniform._

_"Sir, you need to wait out here while the doctors work on your son, I'm sorry."_

_"What's happening to him?! He was just fine until that idiot shoved that goddamn tube down my son's throat!" John roared, outraged. Only a few hours ago, he was sitting by Sam's side with Dean in his lap asleep, while he watched his child gurgle and a tiny laugh erupted from the baby when he looked over at his father and brother._

_Two hours ago._

_Hearing the door click, John turned slightly and watched a young male doctor come into the room holding the clipboard to his chest. Seeing John look at him, the young doctor offered a hand in greeting, which John took warily._

_"Hello Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Wellman. I'm here to give little Sam over there a check up and then his dosage, we are going to try something different today if that's ok with you."_

_"What are you going to do?" he said with a little suspicion, something was telling him not to trust this guy. "Where is Dr. Tanaka? She usually does Sam's medications and check ups."_

_"Well, Dr. Tanaka had to take the morning off, but she will be back by this afternoon. I took all of her morning appointments."_

_With a nod, John watched the doctor's every move as he moved gracefully next to the crib that the hospital had provided. Taking the baby's temperature and checking his vitals, the doctor left the room only to come back ten minutes later with a nurse rolling a cart with objects on it that John didn't like the looks of._

_Grabbing a small blue tube, Dr. Wellman turned to John and held it for him to look at. "Now, Mr. Winchester, what we are going try today is a very common treatment to helping the lungs develop stronger and more healthy that is tried on most children with asthma. I'm going to be inserting this into Sam's throat-" seeing John's horrified expression, the doctor waved his hand in the air hurriedly and tried to assure the young father._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester, I was not meaning to be so blunt. Sam is not going to feel any pain, maybe a slight discomfort but that is it."_

_With John's nod, telling him to continue, Dr. Wellman started to explain the procedure to him._

_"I will be using an oral systemic corticosteroid-"_

_The Doctor smiled kindly at the slight confusion evident on John's face and decided to elaborate._

_"It is really just the medical term for a steroid medicine that is take by the mouth that has an effect on the whole body. Inhaled steroids are preferred for long-time asthma treatment as well as it being safer, because it only acts on the airways, and not the rest of the body. Oral steroids reduce inflammation in the airways, reducing swelling and decreasing mucus, both of which make breathing easier. We are hoping that Sam will take to the medicine and it will help him in the long run. Just to let you know though, the steroids can take up to four hours to take full affect or they can start working immediately, it all just depends on Sam here."_

_"Alright." John had a bad feeling in his gut but he figured that it was just the thought of having a tube going through his little baby's small throat that was giving him the foreboding feelings._

_Turning once again to the infant, Dr. Wellman put on gloves that the nurse in purple gave him and after prepping an anesthetic needle, handed that to the doctor as well._

_"OK, right now all I'm going to do is numb his throat so that I can get the tube to go down without, hopefully, much of a problem."_

_After applying the needle and depositing its contents into the child's neck, the doctor made his departure with a promise of being back in a half an hour when the sedative should have taken its affect._

_John heaved a wary sigh as he looked at the situation that his family was in. It was two weeks after the fire and Sammy was still in the hospital. The only difference now was that he was out of that baby incubator thing. (Don't remember what they are really called) His four year old was now sleeping, curled into his lap and has been for at least half the day seeing as how he wouldn't go to sleep when Sam kept coughing all night last night. They had officially moved into the hospital last week when the doctors and nurses found out that they were not going to leave without the last part of their broken family._

_30 minutes later._

_There was a knock on the door followed by Dr. Wellman and the same nurse in the purple animal print. Smiling at the father who was sitting to the left of his two sleeping sons, he put on the offered gloves once again and ventured toward the crib. Reaching down he applied slight pressure to the infant's neck and then pushed a little harder when he didn't receive any reaction the first time. Happy with the results, the doctor picked up the tube, opened Sam's tiny mouth, and carefully started pushing the tube into the tight mouth and throat, making sure to be aware of any discomfort from the baby under him._

_John was at his side in an instant, setting Dean down on the chair that was next to him; when he heard his youngest whimper a quiet complaint to the foreign object in his throat. Aware of the father's hawk-like gaze oh him, the doctor turned to assure him. _

_"Don't worry too much Mr. Winchester, Sam is just trying to adjust to the intrusion of the tube. He should be fine in a moment."_

_As the doctor kept journeying downward, however, Sam whimpered harder and started coughing, the tube being too much for his little body to handle. The doctor quickly gave the medication to Sam and pulled the tube out carefully, not wanting to hurt the small child any further. Turning, he addressed John._

_"Now, we wait and see how he takes to the medicine, what we are hoping is that it will help his lungs develop better and help speed the process to make more alveoli cells to make up for lost time to how many he lost with the 'fire incident'. With a nod from John the doctor and nurse walked out of the room and John approached his son, who was still whimpering slightly. Brushing his large hands against the tiny flushed cheek, John turned back to the chair to see his oldest awake, rubbing his eyes to remove the remainders of sleep that held onto his body. _

_"Dad, what's going on? Is Sammy ok?" looking fearfully at his little brother, his gaze returned to his father as he picked up the four year old and placed him on his lap once more. _

_"Sammy was just given some medicine to see if it would make him feel better. Right now he's fine." John ruffled his son's hair, loosing himself in the child smell and cinnamon that was Dean. _

_Fifteen minutes later, however, John was knocked out of his daydream as the whimpering of his youngest returned with volume and a coughing fit to join it. Going up to the crib with Dean still in his arms, John peered in at his youngest and his face drained in color slightly at what he saw. _

_Sam was flushed, his throat looked bigger and he was starting to cry loudly only to gasp and cough which was replaced with cries of misery once more._

_"Shh. It's ok Sammy, Daddy and me are here. Sammy?" Dean turned his worried gaze to his father when comforting his brother with his words and running a small hand along a tiny forehead didn't work._

_"Daddy? I don't think Sammy likes that medicine…"_

_Upon hearing his oldest son's voice, John got out of his stupor and threw himself into action. Grabbing one of the unoccupied chairs in the room, he dragged it over to the crib and placed Dean standing on it, his small chubby hands gripping the edge of the crib._

_"Dean, stay here with your brother, you understand? I need to get the doctor."_

_"OK, Daddy…I stay with Sammy."_

_"Good." _

_John briskly walked to the door and flung it open and went to get the doctor._

_"You hear that Sammy? Daddy is going to get the doctor so you will feel better. SShhh. You'll be ok Sam. Daddy will make sure of it, I promise."_

_Sam continued to cry and that made Dean more frantic. Usually when his father or he would talk to his brother, Sam would stop fussing and look up at them with eyes full of interest. Now, though, he had his small eyes squinted shut, face red as he cried and coughed all the while gasping as if he couldn't breathe. _

_'Just like that night' Dean thought, panic crawling into him as parts of 'that night' replayed in his mind. Remembering how frantic his Dad was when Sam couldn't breathe. How his baby brother had actually stopped breathing and he had to breathe for him as his father drove to the hospital. Even though he was four, Dean knew that you had to breathe in order to live and if you stopped it was really bad and it made a lot of people sad. _

_Just as his mind settle a little he heard his brother give a particularly large gasp and waited for him to cry or cough like he had been doing so many time before while his father looked for someone to help them. What met him instead was silence and Dean knew that that was not the response he was supposed to get. He peered back into the crib and watched intently for signs of his baby brother's struggle for breath. When the baby's chest stayed still, panic settled once again in his stomach and he jumped down from the chair and raced out into the hall where people were buzzing around with their own tasks at hand. Not being able to see his Dad anywhere he did the only reasonable thing he could think of in a situation like this._

_"DADDY!! DADDY!!"_

_Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing and looked at the small child, some curious, others disgusted with the interruption of the boy._

_"DADDY!!"_

_"Dean! Stop it right now!" Dean turned his head and started running to his father at the end of the hall standing with the doctor. Grabbing the child up and putting him on his hip, John looked at his son in slight disbelief. _

_"What are you doing out here, Dean? I told you to stay with your brother."_

_"Daddy! – Sammy's not breathing!!" Heads turned at the outburst and John and the doctor as well as two nurses sprinted back into Sam's room._

_"Sammy! Sam!" Seeing no response from the boys who was being handled by the nurses, John turned to the doctor, accusation written all over his face. _

_"What the hell did you do?! What happened to him? I want answers now!"_

_Ignoring the irate father, the doctor turned his attention to the infant, but had to stop short as John got into his face demanding answers. Looking beyond him, Dr. Wellman addressed one of the nurses that were at the moment trying to get Sam to breathe._

_"Clarissa, will you please escort Mr. Winchester and his son to the waiting room." With a nod, the nurse in purple all but shoved John out of the room while the doctor and other nurse crowded over Sam._

_"Sir, you need to wait out here while the doctors work on your son, I'm sorry."_

_"What's happening to him?! He was just fine until that idiot shoved that goddamn tube down my son's throat!" John roared, outraged._

_"The doctor will find out what happened to Sam, Sir and he will be with you as soon as he can, but right now I have to ask you to have a seat and please just wait. I am truly sorry."_

_With a wave of dismissal John sat on a chair heaving a sigh as Dean occupied a chair next to him. _

_That was two hours ago…_

_Different thoughts and scenarios running amuck in his head all at once, John didn't hear the footsteps that approached him._

_"John."_

_Rising his head, John was out of the chair faster than lightning when he saw Dr. Tanaka standing before him._

_"Suri, do you know what's going on with Sam? Is he ok?" During their time at the hospital, Dr. Tanaka and John had talked a lot, whether it was about the asthma situation or advice from a single mom to a now single dad. During these conversations, John found out that asthma attacks that Sam could have in the future, if ever, could be caused by the most simplest things in life like exposure to really cold weather, a common colds, allergies, to just running around, playing. He also found himself able to trust her more and more and it came to the point where she was the only one that could deal with John at times. She was also the only one in the hospital that he trusted with his kids._

_"He's going to be fine, John. It seems that he had an allergic reaction to the steroid and that's what was causing all the problems."_

_John let out the breath that he was holding while she was explaining, preparing himself for the worst-case scenario. It was decided that Dr. Tanaka (Suri) was going to be Sam's only doctor from now on. _

_"Since he had a severe reaction to the steroids I suggest that we try Cromolyn and Nedocromil, to see if his body accepts this treatment instead."_

_"What are those exactly?"_

_"Although they're not effective for everyone, daily use of this inhaled drug may help prevent mild to moderate asthma attacks. They also may help prevent an asthma attack from happening triggered by exercise if he takes it an hour before when he gets old enough to run around, it works in some cases."_

_"OK."_

**End Flashback…**

They had tried the new medication and had been using it ever since. Now the only difficult part was getting Sam to actually using the breathing machine.

* * *

**A/N:** ok, how was it? Did I draw it out too much? If I did, please tell me so that I can make it better. Sorry that the flashback was so long, it just kept coming out of my brain. Plz review so I can make the story better! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is supernatural, except for the season sets.

**A/N:** sorry that it has taken me soo long to update this story. I initially had a lot of ideas for this story, but stupid me, I forgot to write them down, and so I have had to start all over. I am not giving up on this story though; don't worry. If anyone has any ideas they want to share or if they want something to happen in the story, please tell me.

And also, thanks to those of you who reviewed, I appreciate it! I need to see the reviews to help better my stories, so if you don't like something or if you do, please review!!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­ _Previously on Nebulizer…_

_They had tried the new medication and had been using it ever since. Now the only difficult part was getting Sam to actually use the breathing machine._

Chapter 2…

Without further stalling, his impatience getting the best of him, John got up from his seat and walked across the room, to the couch his boys were currently occupying. Grabbing his youngest quickly, John sat down on the couch next to Dean with Sammy settled snugly in his arms.

"Dean, get Sammy's machine for me, will ya?" John asked, ignoring the terrified cry of the toddler in his arms. Sammy tried to wriggle out of his father's hold, only to have the arms tighten around him.

As Dean drew closer with the nebulizer, John felt his little boy stiffen, his breath hitching, getting more upset as the distance between him and the breathing machine was closing.

"Sammy, it's ok. I got you. You'll be fine, I promise."

After he had said this, John was grateful to feel his youngest calm down slightly against him. He knew how much Sam hated that machine, it scared the crap out of him more than anything but if it helped his baby from having an asthma attack, John would make sure that he would inhale some of the liquid medication every day.

When Dean was setting up the nebulizer beside Sam, John felt his younger son tense up once more. Dean saw it as well as he stopped preparing the machine and sat down next to his brother.

"It's ok, Sammy. You only have to do this for 15 minutes, then it will all be over." Dean tried to smile, but it turned to a frown as his little brother gave a slight whimper and turned to nuzzle his face into the crook of his father's neck.

John's heart went out to his son as he started to rock the tiny 4 year old in his arms slightly, rubbing small circles on the incredibly skinny back. The fire had a very bad affect on Sam, other than his asthma, and it made his development slower, causing Sam to become small for his age. Looking at Dean, he gave his oldest what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. Dean gave a small smile back and started messing with the machine again as John got Sam turned around, facing Dean and the machine, tucking him into the bending of his arm.

Sam tried to turn back into his father's chest, but John wasn't having any of it. He wanted to get this over with so that his kids could go back to watching TV or doing something else on a Saturday morning, and he could get back to his research on his hunt.

"Sam, you need to sit and be good like a big boy for a little while, can you do that?"

Little blue eyes looked in his own and his heart felt a little heavier when he recognized the fear and apprehension in the little orbs. Sam looked back down and gave a small nod. He accepted the mask Dean presented to him and with a big sigh that John thought should never come from a 4 year old, Sam put on the mask, with help from his brother.

Lying back, Sam tried to get his breathing right and make nice, deep and even breaths while medicine was pumped into this mouth and traveled to his lungs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean had Sam's small hand clasped in his own as they were stopped at the corner of a street, next to the road, having only one block left until they reached their current house. They were able to go to the park after Sam had done his nebulizer with minimal fuss.

Their dad was at home doing some 'reading' as he like to tell them. Dean knew that he was really doing research on something but he didn't know what. He had heard his dad and Bobby talking sometimes in the late time of night whenever he got up and had to go to the restroom or get a drink. He always heard them talking about 'hunting' something, but it was usually something different every time they hunted.

Dean could ask his dad about it, or even Bobby, but then Sam would want to know and if John didn't want him to know about it, he definitely wouldn't want Sammy knowing about it, so he usually kept to himself about 'hunting'.

They got to go to the park by themselves only because John wanted to 'catch up on some of his reading' as he had told them and made sure they knew the ground rules before letting them go anywhere. It mainly consisted of the usual: _Sammy, keep by your brother at all times, don't talk to anyone you don't know, don't go with anyone, Dean, watch out for your brother and don't let him out of your sight._ Dean was pulled out of his musings by a yank on his arm.

"What is it Sammy?"

"We're almost to the house, De. I race you!"

The small hand easily slipped out of Dean's lax grip and before he could react, Sam ran into the road, not looking either way first. A horn blared and Dean moved, his body on autopilot. Sprinting the few steps to his baby brother, Dean threw himself at Sam, toppling the little boy onto the other side of the road out of the car's path and harm's way. The yellow mustang flew past and the driver used a rude gesture that Dean saw his dad and Bobby use sometimes.

Hearing a quick, wheezing sound, Dean turned to his brother and cupped his cheek. "Sammy, are you okay? Look at me bro."

Tearful eyes filled with fear, turned on him and Dean felt his heart clench and his stomach twist when he noticed Sam's irregular breathing. "Sammy? Answer me, are you okay?"

"Can't…breathe…De…he…help." Sam rasped out, clinging onto Dean's shirt and trying to bury his face into the material.

Dean pulled back And started fishing through his pockets looking for the emergency inhaler that Sam was supposed to carry at all times. Sam usually lost something wherever he went, so Dean took it upon himself to keep the inhaler safe for him. Grabbing it from his back pocket, Dean pulled Sam up and finished walking the rest of the way across the road, with Sam dragging in his arms.

Sitting on the sidewalk, Dean dragged his gasping brother into his lap quickly and made Sam lay against him. Sam practically fell against his brother, wheezing and gasping, trying to let his lungs have much needed air. Dean gave him the inhaler and Sam fumbled with it a few times, but horror struck him when he found out that his hands wouldn't work right to give him the powder medication. He had never used the inhaler before and it scared him when he discovered that his hands were too small to grip the inhaler while trying to push the medicine through.

He felt the familiar pull on his throat tighten and started gasping more and trying to breathe through his fear and anxiety. Dean looked down, wondering why it was taking Sam so long to use his inhaler.

"Sam, use it! You need it!"

"Can't…use…"

"Why not? C'mon Sammy, you need the medicine."

Sam swallowed a few times to see if it would help to open his air passages before he could answer his older brother.

"…Small. I…can't use…"

The light bulb went off in Dean's mind, along with the alarm bells. Sam was too small to use it right, so he was trying to get over the attack without using the inhaler. Quickly grabbing the inhaler from Sam's tensed hand, Dean put the device to Sam's mouth.

"Breathe."

Sam did as he was told and Dean pushed down on the top. Dean and Sam repeated the process three more times until Sam was laying against Dean, breathing slowly, in time to Dean's breathing. They sat there for a few more minutes until Sam only had a small wheezing going through his chest, but he was breathing normally.

"Sammy, you okay?"

Sam nodded and snuggled up against his brother. "Yea…thanks, De."

Dean nodded against Sam's head, then turned his little brother around so that Sam was facing him.

"Why did you run out into the street like that? You could have been killed!! Don't you ever do that again, you hear me! What would dad say?"

Sam's eyes got as big as saucers. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

Dean hated when Sam gave him the puppy dog eyes; he never could resist them. "Not this time; I think that attack scared you enough, but if there is _ever_ a next time, Sam, so help me…" he let the threat dangle, knowing that whatever Sam's imagination cooked up would be better than anything Dean would be able to think of.

"There won't be a next time Dean, I promise!"

"I'll hold you to that promise Sammy. Now let's get back before Dad wonders why we're late."

"'Kay, De."

Sam quickly slipped his small hand back into Dean's offered hand. Squeezing it gently, Dean set off to get Sammy back home before their Dad asked too many questions about their day at the park. Looking down at his little brother, Dean knew that this hazel eyed, dimpled little boy was going to be the death of him someday.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry that this is so late, I kinda got sidetracked but I will try to update faster next time. Please review and tell me what you think. ALSO, SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!!


End file.
